


Street Sweeper, Baby

by Yikes_Writes



Series: Trashy Billy AU [6]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Past Abuse, Recreational Drug Use, billy punches steve's shitty ex boyfriend, it's a vibe, this part isn't sex heavy but theres a lil bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:35:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25988326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yikes_Writes/pseuds/Yikes_Writes
Summary: Steve's ex pays a visit. Billy takes out the trash.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Trashy Billy AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845163
Comments: 9
Kudos: 250





	Street Sweeper, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr [@yikesharringrove](https://yikesharringrove.tumblr.com/)!

Billy sucked on the joint in his mouth, his hands on Steve’s hips, guiding him as he bounced on Billy’s cock.

“ _Fuck_ , Baby. Your ass is _heaven_.” Steve smirked down at him, his eyes hazy and red, stoned out of his mind.

And then there was a knock at Steve’s apartment door.

Steve turned around, stilling for a second. And then-

“Stevie! I know you’re in there!”

“ _Shit_.” Steve scrambled to get off Billy, tugging on a pair of little shorts and Billy’s shirt. “Fuck, _fuck_.”

“Baby, what’s goin’ on?” Steve was all jittery, tugging on his hair.

“Umm, that’s my ex.”

There was more pounding.

“Open this fucking door!”

“He seems nice.” Billy sat up, had gone _soft_ , put his sweatpants back on. He took Steve’s wrist, tugging his hands out of his hair, kissing his knuckles.

“Yeah, uh, he’s really _not_.”

“I am _not_ fucking leaving until you _open the fucking door_!” Billy set his jaw.

“Stay here.”

He stomped through the apartment, wrenching the door open.

The guy wasn’t even _hot_. Or maybe Billy just hated him on principle _that much_.

“Can I help you?”

“Who the fuck are _you_?”

“Billy.” The dude rolled his eyes.

“Okay, _Billy_. What the fuck are you doing here?”

“I _was_ fucking Steve, but you interrupted us, so,” he trailed off.

And then the guy’s face went _red_.

He shoved Billy back.

“Danny!” Steve was standing in the hallway, his shaking hands balled into fists. “Why are you here?”

“Baby-”

“ _Don’t_ call me that.” Billy was standing _ready_ , not gonna let this _Danny_ fucker get _any_ closer to Steve. Danny rolled his eyes when Steve cut him off.

“ _Baby_ , I want you _back_.” Steve scoffed, his eyes flicking to Billy.

“I’m with someone else now.” Danny rolled his eyes.

“ _This guy_?” He gestured to Billy. “You’re _really_ picking him over me?”

“I’d pick _anyone_ over you, you _asshole_!” Danny squinted at Steve.

“Are you _high_?”

“Yeah. What’s it matter?”

“I can’t even _talk to you_ when you’re high. Jesus, can’t believe you’re a _druggie_. I _told you_ not to get into this shit.”

“You told me _a lot_ of shit.” 

And then Billy’s mind went fucking _blank_. 

Danny made a move to cross the room, and Steve fucking _flinched_. 

Billy was between them before Danny could get _near_ Steve. 

He grabbed him by the front of his shirt, both hands holding him there.

“Cut your fucking losses, and _get out_.” Billy got _right_ up in his face, _growled_ the words at him. “I won’t hesitate, _bitch_.” 

Danny ground his jaw. 

“You’re just a piece of shit stoner. Steve deserves _better_ -”

“You don’t get to say _shit_ about what I deserve.” Steve’s voice was _dark_. “What I didn’t deserve is the _shit_ you did to me. I _never_ deserved that.” His face was hard, but his eyes were _wet_. 

“ _Jesus_ , Stevie. It wasn’t that _bad_.” Steve’s hands were _shaking_. 

“You _hit me_.” Billy’s knuckles went _white_ , his fists still tight around Danny’s shirt. 

“Just when were _pissing me off_ -”

Billy _snapped_. 

He decked Danny, heard a _snap_ as he planted his fist _right_ into his nose. 

He didn’t waste a second, hauling him _out_ of Steve’s apartment. 

He shoved him into the hall, blood dripping down his shirt. 

“If you _ever_ come back here, I’ll break _way_ more than your nose.” He slammed the door, taking care to lock the deadbolt. 

He turned to Steve, saw him leaning against the wall, tugging on his hair. 

“Stevie?” He approached him _slowly_. “You okay?” Steve forced a smile.

“Yeah. Just, uh, don’t really like thinking about him.” Billy nodded slowly at him. 

“My dad used to beat up on me. Shit sucks.” He wasn’t he most _elegant_ speaker, but Steve gave him a _real_ smile, so he felt alright. 

“Took me six months to kick finally kick him out.” Billy reached out slowly, let Steve take his hand.

“I’m proud that you did. You deserve _way more_ than that.”

“You do too, Bill.” Steve tugged him back into his bedroom. 

They lay together for a while, Steve tracing mindless patterns on his chest. 

“You know I’ll _never_ hit you, right? Like I would rather fucking _die_ than do that shit.” Steve blinked up at him slowly. 

“I know, Bill. I know you wouldn’t.” His eyes were big, _honest_. “I wouldn’t do that either.”

“Yeah, baby. I know.”


End file.
